Bloody Betrayal
by Joe the Human
Summary: Marceline kidnaps Princess Bubblegum. Finn feels betrayed considering how much he had trusted her. Now Finn and Jake must rescue Princess Bubblegum before it's too late. Takes place after Mortal Recoil and before Too Young. It is a two part story.


**Adventure Time**

**Bloody Betrayal  
><strong>

**Part 1/2**

It was a hot summer day when two best friends were playing video games inside of their massive tree house. One of them was a human boy who has a nice, white, bear-like hat that wraps around his head. His name is Finn. His friend, Jake, was a yellow bulldog whose eyes looked like big, shiny beads.

"Man, I'm on fire today!" said Finn as he blew up his buddy in the game. "Three to zero!"

"No fair! You got the better joy pad," retorted Jake.

"Why not find a better controller in the River of Junk?"

"That's a great idea Finn! I could definitely find some more of the magazines that I love to read."

After that, the doorbell rang. Finn and Jake then jumped out of a window to get to the front door quicker. There was nobody at the entrance by the time they got there, but Finn noticed that the mailbox had stuff in it. He reached in and took a package out.

"Geometrical!" exclaimed Finn as he took out the long katana that was in it.

"That's a nice looking sword you got there Finn," Jake said happily. "Mind if I stroke it?"

"Maybe later Jake. I want to try it out on some monsters first."

"There's something else in the mailbox."

"What is it?"

Jake took a letter out of the mailbox and handed it to Finn. He then explained, "It's a letter. Read it."

"Alright."

The letter said:

_Finn the Human and Jake the Dog:_

_ You are both officially invited to my royal party._

_ Please come tonight._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Bubblegum_

"PB invited us to a party tonight," Finn explained.

"That sounds like fun," Jake said.

"Tonight... Tonight! We still have plenty of time to go and find us a better controller."

"And some nice magazines."

Finn shouted out, "Garbage Time!"

A little bit later, the duo found themselves standing before a filthy stream of garbage. "River of Junk, here we come," Finn said as he stood on the edge. He then leaped into the garbage-filled river. "Geronimo!"

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," said Jake. "The joy pad can wait."

"You do want some of your favorite magazines, right Jake? If you don't dive in there now, somebody else could take them."

"I won't let that happen!" Jake shouted as he dived in.

After extensive searching by both, Finn and Jake emerged from the river. Finn said to his friend, "Guess what I got?"

"Some magazines?" Jake guessed.

"Nope." Finn moved one of his arms forward to make what he was holding more visible. "I found us a new joy pad!"

"Great! Now I'll be able to beat you in that game."

"In your dreams," said Finn as he placed it into his green backpack.

Just then, the two noticed a small swarm of bats flying above them. "Finn, what are these bats doing out here?"

"No idea. It isn't dark yet, but they are flying all the way out here."

"And that means?"

"It's probably just a coincidence. Let's get cleaned up now."

"I don't know. It just seems suspicious..."

After Finn and Jake washed themselves and started to head towards the Candy Kingdom, it was late afternoon. Finn looked at the sky, then told Jake, "We'll probably get there a bit early, but that means we'll get to give Princess Bubblegum a nice surprise."

"What are you planning to do?" Jake wondered. Finn and Jake then saw some more bats flying about. "This is starting to bother me. It isn't natural for all these bats to be out in daylight."

"Maybe they came out to feed."

"Except it is still too early for them to be out here."

"They could just be really hungry."

"For some reason, I don't think that's the case."

"Whatever the reason, we don't have to worry. It's not like they're invading the Candy Kingdom or anything."

When Finn and Jake reached the Candy Kingdom, they saw that the candy people were panicking. A group of bats were eating up an elderly candy corn man.

"See Finn? I knew something bad was going on. If Princess Bubblegum didn't create a serum that prevents them from exploding, they would all be dead by now."

Finn tore off a bit of the pavement and hurled it at the bats. They flew away from the injured candy corn.

Finn asked the bitten up candy corn person, "Are you okay Colonel Candy Corn?"

"I'll be alright," he replied. "I just need some time."

"Hopefully, those are the only bats here."

Jake told Finn, "Finn, I think that you should look over here." He pointed in a different direction and Finn directed his attention there. There, Finn saw a bunch of candy people getting bitten by bats. He and Jake tossed more chunks of the road in order to save the people. Despite that, Finn saw more citizens getting eaten up on every corner. He even saw a chocolate bar lounging in a swimming pool getting hit in his crotch with a giant doughnut.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Finn. "There are too many bats to fend off."

"Did you notice that they don't attack back when we throw stuff at them?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"We could get the candy people to throw stuff at the bats."

"Good idea. Listen up people! Throw anything you can find at the bats while Jake and I see if Princess Bubblegum is safe."

Once the people started to fend for themselves, Finn and Jake headed for the castle. Inside, the castle looked relatively normal aside from the lights not being on. That is, until the two looked up. A plethora of bats lined the ceilings, and they began to swoop down once they noticed the boy and his dog. "Good thing I saved a piece," Finn said as he took some pavement out of his backpack and threw it at the group after him. The bats paused for a moment, then continued on their path.

Jake extended the front half of his body to a door, then told Finn, "Grab onto my behind!"

Once Finn held onto him, Jake unstretched himself and brought the boy away from the bats. The two went through the door, then slammed it shut. Some thumps in rapid succession were heard on the door.

"That... was close," panted Finn. "The bats outside of the Candy Castle stopped chasing people when we attacked them. What makes the ones inside different?"

"I dunno, but I think it would be best to be careful."

"No time! PB's in danger!"

Finn sped up a staircase, and Jake stretched to catch up to him. Once his head was ahead of Finn, he told him, "I know that you're concerned about Bubblegum, but if we both die, then our efforts would be in vain."

"We can handle some bats, can't we?"

"Some, yeah, but I don't think we're up for an army of them."

Jake then retracted his body back to it's original shape. From both directions and below the staircase, flapping noises that quickly got louder were audible.

"Man, I really want to use my magic sword, but I can't bring myself to kill these bats," Finn spoke. "I know! Remember when we went to the Ruins of Desolation?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I found this from a dead guy in a colosseum," explained Finn as he pulled out a thick, wooden stick. One end was big, while the other end was narrow and easy to grab onto.

"What is it?"

"It's probably a club designed for whacking monsters. Anyways, I can use it to fend off these bats without killing them."

Just then, a mob of bats surrounded Finn and Jake. The two decided to go back to back, with Jake facing the end away from the staircase. Finn swung his club at the bats closest to him. Every bat he aimed at avoided the weapon except for one who was flung forcefully to the ground. The flock at his side then hissed at Finn. One of the bats sunk their teeth into his arm. It was painful to Finn, but he was able to whack the offender off. Unfortunately, many more bats wanted to bite him. Finn shouted, "Jake! Over here!"

Jake stretched one of his arms in front of Finn and enlarged it. He then swiped it at the bats after his friend, knocking them all into a wall. However, he was caught off guard and several bats behind him bit into him at once. "JAKE!" shrieked Finn. Just as he was going to swing his club to save his bro, what appeared to be a rainbow swooped in and flung away all the bats on Jake's side, including the ones that were on him. Once the figure stopped so that it's strawberry blonde mane, horse-like head, and pink underbelly were visible, Finn and Jake knew who it was.

"Lady Rainicorn!" Jake exclaimed happily.

Lady Rainicorn spoke in a language Finn didn't understand, then headed away from the two.

Finn asked, "Why is she leaving us?"

"Dude, she's not," Jake explained. "She's asking us to follow her."

"Oh, okay."

The two took off after Rainicorn until they found themselves on top of the castle roof. Finn saw that he was still early to the party, because the sun was just beginning to set. Lady Rainicorn said some things to Jake.

"Did you get all of that?" Finn said to Jake.

"I did," answered Jake. "These bats came to the Candy Kingdom just before a hooded figure kidnapped Princess Bubblegum."

Finn pulled out a telescope from his backpack, then looked all around until he saw somebody that fit that criteria. That skinny person was carrying a girl who was recognized as Princess Bubblegum thanks to her pink hair and skin. "Wait a minute," stated Finn. "Why would somebody need a hood to kidnap Princess Bubblegum? Unless..." The sky suddenly became dark, and the hooded figure pulled down it's hood, revealing long, black hair. "Marceline! And she's taking Bubblegum to her cave!"

"Can I see?"

"Of course," Finn said as he handed Jake his telescope. After Jake was done and returned it, Finn stated, "Why would Marceline want to kidnap Princess Bubblegum, especially since I thought we were friends with her?"

"I bet it's because she's hot."

"What? In your dreams. I think that she wants to take over the Candy Kingdom, but if that's the case..." Finn paused for a bit, then added, "Then that means Marceline could of been manipulating us all that time... I trusted her with my life, and then she betrayed us just like that! I'm going to make sure she pays!"

"Since we're safe up here, we should take the time to think of a plan to infiltrate Marceline's cave. If I wasn't a magic dog, those bats probably would of killed me."

Suddenly, a swarm flew out of many of the castle's windows and headed towards the three. "We got no time to sit around!" Finn exclaimed. We need to get back inside to evacuate the people."

Lady Rainicorn said a short phrase.

Jake told Finn, "She already did that. We'll think of what to do once we escape."

"Alright then."

Finn and Jake hopped onto Lady Rainicorn's back, and she flew them away from Candy Castle. As hard as they tried, the bats were unable to catch up to the bunch. Underneath them, the three saw bats everywhere attacking the candy people. Even though they were still throwing stuff at them, the bats weren't deterred anymore. That wasn't all, as groups of them fused together to create giant, pitch black monsters. One of them ate up a muscular, mustached cupcake with white frosting whole. "We have to end this as soon as possible!" Finn stated.

"You aren't planning to rush to Marceline's lair, are you?" Jake said nervously.

"Of course not. We're just going to pick up some things from our house before going there. Can you take us there Lady?"

Rainicorn nodded and took the two back to the tree house.

"I think we can handle the rest from here," Finn told Lady Rainicorn. "You should go back to the Candy Kingdom and protect the citizens."

The multi-colored being then flew for the Candy Kingdom.

"You better think through about what to bring," advised Jake. "Bring along anything that seems important."

"Don't worry about it," Finn said casually. "I thought about what to get." A few minutes after entering the tree house, Finn returned with some stuff in hand.

"What did you bring?"

"I made garlic necklaces," Finn said as he put a looped string with miniature cloves of garlic around his neck. "That should help deter attacks from Marceline. A necklace for you and a spare are in my backpack." Finn then drew Jake's attention to the normal sized pieces of garlic he was carrying, as well as some wooden stakes. "This garlic is not part of a necklace, so these as well as the stakes I brought can be used as weapons to bring Marceline down. They may even help against the bats."

"You think that will be enough?"

"I'm sure of it. Besides, we don't have much time to waste. Let's get going."

"Alright, but I still feel uncertain about all of this..."

Before leaving, Finn looked at the tree house with a sad look in his eyes. The duo headed for Marceline's cave. "This is it..." Finn stated. "Once we go in, we aren't leaving until we rescue Princess Bubblegum. Ready Jake?"

"No, but I'm not leaving you behind. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Then let's go in."

Finn and Jake entered the lair of Marceline to face whatever dangers may lurk inside at that time. As each second passes by, the chance of another candy person getting eaten grows greater, and Finn still has no idea what Marceline plans to do with Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

><p>If you got any spare time, please review. In the next chapter you will see why I made this take place before Too Young.<p>

I updated it to add slightly more detail to the scene where Finn and Jake enter the Candy Kingdom, and fixed the instance where I used 'of' instead of 'off.'


End file.
